<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Bit of Honesty by emmariley20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729313">A Little Bit of Honesty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmariley20/pseuds/emmariley20'>emmariley20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandfathered (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Angst, Because the way the show ended sucked, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmariley20/pseuds/emmariley20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-write to the season 1/series finale of Grandfathered, because Sara and Jimmy deserved better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Kingsley/Jimmy Martino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Bit of Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just watched entire season of Grandfathered for the first time and was sorely disappointed by the finale and the lack of a second season, so I took it upon myself to write an alternative ending. I have a few ideas for one shots but I also recognize this show ended a couple years ago so there may be absolutely no interest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He waited. He waited through the first three songs of the concert, hoping she was simply running late, that at any moment he’d turn and Sara Kingsley would be standing beside him and not some teenager who probably couldn’t even name five songs by the Cure.  Finally, he ducked out, too hurt and distracted to stay any longer.  The hurt grew with each passing minute of his drive home, and yet, Jimmy couldn’t blame her.  After all, hadn’t he done this same thing to her all those years ago.</p>
<p>The problem was that Sara Kingsley didn’t do revenge, tit for tat wasn’t her thing, and therefore the longer and harder Jimmy thought, the more he realized she must know he lied to her. He knew back in that cellphone store as he pulled a story about the breakup with Catherine out of his ass that he would regret it. Jimmy couldn’t lie to Sara without feeling guilty anymore, not like he used to, and now having done so he probably just blew his second and last chance with her.</p>
<p>Sulking on the elevator ride up to his apartment, he was shocked to see her leaning against the wall by his door.</p>
<p>“Sara?” He spoke softly and didn’t dare blink for fear that she’d be gone when he opened his eyes again.</p>
<p>“Jimmy,” she acknowledged, moving out of the way so he could unlock his door.</p>
<p>Jimmy gulped as she followed him inside, positive she was here to reem him out and call it quits, not that he didn’t deserve it.</p>
<p>“Um, do you want a drink?” He asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Scotch, please. On the rocks.” she nodded.  Jimmy poured them both a glass and carried it over to where she had sat on the couch.  She was hunched over, elbows resting on her knees and looking pensive. “Thanks,” she whispered as he handed her the drink.</p>
<p>Jimmy sat down on the couch, leaving a full cushion of space between them. They were both silent for a moment, taking sips of whiskey until they both finally spoke at the same time.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Jimmy said as he heard her say, “I spoke to Annelise.”</p>
<p>They both looked up, making eye contact for the first time again since stepping inside the apartment. “I spoke to Annelise,” Sara started again. “She talked me down from the ledge, reminded me that you had changed, that you weren’t the same guy from 1989 or even from when Gerald first contacted you a few months ago.” She sighed deeply before continuing. “But we’re only 24 hours into rekindling our relationship and you lied straight to my face. That hurt, Jimmy.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I got scared, scared of not being enough for you and screwing things up and in that fear I did exactly that.  I know it’s not an excuse; I’m not trying to make it one,” Jimmy exhaled sadly.  “I know you probably never want to see me again but you and Gerald and Edie, you’ve become the most important people in my life. I know it’s not fair to ask you but…”</p>
<p>“We’re your family, Jimmy. You’re stuck with us,” she interrupted with a half-smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Jimmy asked, returning the smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Look, I shouldn’t have expected you to be flawless, neither of us will be. But honesty is a requirement if we’re going to do this Jimmy.”  He looked at her with wide eyes, surprised at where she seemed to be going with this. “I’m serious, Jimmy. If you ever lie to me again that’s it. No more chances.”</p>
<p>“You’re not breaking up with me?” Jimmy asked, wanting to be 100% sure he was understanding her correctly.</p>
<p>“I’m not breaking up with you,” she replied, her face softening as she looked at the relief in his eyes.  They both leaned in at the same time, lips nearly touching when she pulled back. “You did break up with Catherine for real this time right?”</p>
<p>“I did, I promise.  I can call her if you want to hear it from her yourself,” he said, reaching for his phone on the table. Sara shook her head and took the phone from him, opening up his contacts and deleting Catherine’s name.</p>
<p>“I believe you this time,” she said, tossing the phone back on the table and leaning in again.  Neither of them pulled away this time, instead meeting in a series of soft kisses that slowly grew deeper and more passionate. One hand gripped the collar of his shirt as the other held onto the back of his neck, pulling him closer as his own hands roamed her back and sides, one tangling in her hair. Several minutes later, it was Jimmy who pulled away.  “Is everything ok?” Sara asked breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Everything is perfect but I promised myself yesterday after I left the airport that I’d do things right with you this time.  You deserve to be wooed, wined and dined, and as much as I’m enjoying making out with you, if we go much further I’m not going to be able to stop.”</p>
<p>Sara was tempted to protest, having been thoroughly enjoying their activity and the reminder it sparked of just how good Jimmy was in bed. But more than that, she appreciated his consideration and so she followed his lead, pecking his lips one more time before nodding and settling against his side.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>One year later</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“Jimmy?” Sara called as she walked in the front door of their house.</p>
<p>Jimmy had moved in with her a few months ago after Gerald and Vanessa got married.  Sara had been excited for her son when Gerald and Vanessa moved into their own place after the wedding but the house felt empty without anyone else around.  For the next several weeks, if Jimmy wasn’t already staying over with her, she went to his place, until he finally asked if they should just move in together. Sara agreed immediately, and even offered to move into his place, but as much as Jimmy loved his bachelor pad he was ready for the suburban life.</p>
<p>“In here!” Jimmy called from somewhere down the hall. She followed the sound of his voice to their bedroom, hearing the faucet running from the master bath as she got closer. When she made her way into the room, she found him hunched over the tub in nothing but his boxers, bubbles rising higher and steam billowing out from the water. </p>
<p>“Well this is a surprise,” Sara smiled as she inhaled the sweet scent of lavender and sandalwood.</p>
<p>“Well, I know you’ve been busy with the new job and I figured you could use a relaxing evening.” Jimmy said as he lit a few candles on the counter before making his way over to greet her, pecking her lips several times.</p>
<p>“Will you be getting in with me?”</p>
<p>“If you’ll have me,” Jimmy smiled.</p>
<p>“Always,” Sara replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a few more kisses.</p>
<p>Stripping their clothes, the two climbed into the tub and Sara settled against his chest as Jimmy wrapped his arms around her middle.</p>
<p>“You know, Gerald came to see me at the restaurant this afternoon,” Jimmy spoke.</p>
<p>“Oh, what about?”</p>
<p>“He asked me for a few recipes, simple meals that would be easy on the stomach. An interesting request don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” Sara replied cautiously. She had a feeling she knew what Jimmy was getting at but was sworn to secrecy.</p>
<p>Jimmy could tell she knew more than she was letting on but had his ways of getting answers from her. Trailing one hand up to cup her left breast, he pinched the nipple between his fingers and rolled it gently. His other hand dropped, caressing her thigh before moving inward.  Sara parted her legs further and moaned softly.</p>
<p>“You know,” Jimmy whispered in her ear, “the last time you all came to the restaurant for dinner, Vanessa didn’t have any wine.”</p>
<p>“Jimmy,” Sara whined when he stopped his ministrations against her clit.</p>
<p>“Are we going to have another little pork chop to spoil?” He asked, holding his fingers still against her.</p>
<p>“If I tell you will you give me my orgasm?” Sara asked, trying and failing to work herself against his hand.</p>
<p>“I think that could be arranged,” Jimmy smirked, nipping as her earlobe before trailing kisses down her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she gasped, tilting her head to give him more room.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought,” Jimmy grinned as he dipped a finger into her wet heat that had nothing to do with the water.</p>
<p>“Oh, Jimmy, right there” Sara whimpered as he picked up the pace, his thumb circling her clit as two fingers thrust inside of her. A few moments later, orgasm washed over her, leaving her blissed out and boneless in Jimmy’s arms. </p>
<p>“You have to act surprised when they tell you,” she said as she came down from her high. “Even I wasn’t supposed to know but I saw the pregnancy test in the trash can when I was watching Edie last week.”</p>
<p>“I think I can manage that,” he said, dropping a kiss atop her head before moving to stand up.</p>
<p>Sara furrowed her brows and reached for a hand to stop him. “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“Just putting the finishing touches on dinner. You relax a bit longer and come out when you’re ready,” he smiled, pecking her lips before wrapping a towel around his waist and heading into their bedroom.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later Sara emerged from the bedroom dressed in skinny jeans and a casual sweater. The aroma from the kitchen had her mouth watering and she walked out to find the table set and two candles lit.  Looking up, she saw Jimmy carrying a salad bowl and serving platter of what looked like a delectable meal.</p>
<p>“Truffled scallops and a spinach and pomegranate salad,” he announced as he sets the dishes down. Jimmy pulled out the dining chair for Sara before taking his own seat. “And I made macarons for dessert,” he smiled as he dished out a plate for each of them.</p>
<p>“What’s the occasion?” Sara asked, placing a napkin on her lap.</p>
<p>“I cook all the time, what do you mean?” He said casually as he set a now full plate of food back in front of Sara.</p>
<p>“Yeah but this is… fancy.”</p>
<p>“Well, my girl deserves the best,” he replied nonchalantly.  </p>
<p>Jimmy <em>was</em> known for extravagant measures but still, something felt different to Sara tonight. Nonetheless, they have a pleasant meal, talking about how they thought Edie would react to being a big sister, placing bets on whether their new grandchild would be a girl or a boy. When they’d both finished their dinner, Sara stood to help Jimmy clear the table but he pushed her back down with a gentle hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Stay, I’ll be right back with dessert,” Jimmy grinned.  There’s a twinkle in his eye and somehow Sara knew what was coming next.  Her heart beat hard in her chest when he returned, setting a small plate in front of her that held a single macaron with a beautiful oval cut engagement ring resting on top. Jimmy knelt beside her chair and she turned to meet his eyes, tears pooling in her own as he took her hand.</p>
<p>“I’m really no good with speeches but I’m going to try my best so bear with me,” he smiled shyly. “Sara Kingsley, when I met you 27 years ago, I knew you’d be the only woman I would every truly love.  I was young and immature and I let you go and for the longest time I thought you’d always be the one that got away. And then one day our son walked into my restaurant with a baby in tow and everything changed. I love you, Sara Kingsley, and I thank whatever god there is for giving me another chance with you.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you, spoiling you and our granddaughter and any and all other future grandbabies we may have.  So, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Sara nodded, teary eyed but smiling brightly. Jimmy grabbed the ring from it’s place atop the dessert and slipped it onto her finger.  Sara stared at the new piece of jewelry on her hand for a moment before cupping Jimmy’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“I love you, Jimmy Martino,” she whispered before kissing his lips sweetly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>